girlfriendstvshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Valia Natchios-Hummel
[[Valia Natchios-Hummel|'Valia Natchios-Hummel']] is a character on Little Darlings. She is the wife/widow of Rupert Hummel and the maternal grandmother of Effie. She is known for being a sidekick to her in times of need and provides advice to her. Valia is a former Kunoichi based off of Greek descent. She is portrayed by actress Maria Konstadarou. Early Life Valia Georgette Natchios was born on April 2, 1937 in Fira, a small village located on the Greek island, Santorini. Her father was Kostas Natchios, a Greek diplomat and businessman and to Nadalia Bahadir Natchios, a Armenian Holocaust survivor who was promiscuous as ever. Her parents raised them in the royal life, owning a mansion on the island and making sure they had the best tutors. She was even taught French and Japanese. She grew up alongside her seven sisters: Teresa, Yolanda, Penelope, Rita, Andrea and Cassandra. During her childhood, Valia was obvious to the fact that her sisters (except Yolanda) were jealous of her beauty and how their father always favored her. By the time Valia was twelve, after being attacked by a ninja, she learned from a blind man that she was a Kunoichi-female ninja assassin as well as her sisters. During her teenage years, she worked her hardest, making history slaying demons and other evil supernatural enitities. As a Kunoichi, she possessed the powers of Teleportation, Invisibility and a Healing Factor. She became more of best friends with her sister Yolanda. During a mission to Africa, the two encountered a monster trying to attack the fictional African nation of Imaya; once defeated, the Imayans wanted Yolanda to become their queen and so she did, leaving her past behind. The two did not have contact for almost six decades. She also had many high-class friends whom she enjoyed being around. Meeting Rupert Hummel During the summer of 1960, Valia met and fell in love with British-born college student Rupert Hummel whom he was studying law at Oxford University. Rupert-a college student was summering with his two brothers, Henry and Alexander and was engaged to a socialite, Meredith Holland. During that Valia was attending Oxford as well and was in a courtship with Eugene Kiriakis. Within six hours of falling in love with each other, Rupert proposed to Valia and she accepted. However, during a dinner, Eugene asked for Valia's hand in marriage which her father happily approved of. However, Valia fought against the marriage. When Rupert spoke with Kostas, he kicked him and Valia out of the house. However, Valia decided to leave on her own and Rupert's parents, Dorothy and Theodore, threatened to disinherit him but he gave up his riches to be with Valia. Several months later, the couple got married where they moved to the U.S. for a new living of their own and to start a family. It is mentioned that at some point Rupert got a degree in law. New Family Shortly after marriage, the couple planned their family. Despite this, Valia decided to keep her supernatural life a secret. On October 25, 1965, Valia gave birth to their first two children and first set of fraternal twins, Riker and Saffron. The four lived happily and soon Valia became pregnant again. On September 28, 1966, she gave birth to a son named Ocean. A year later, on November 29, 1967, her daughter Sonnet. On March 26, 1969, she gave birth to her second set of twins, Dharma and Autumn. Relationships Rupert Hummel Rupert and Valia met in June 1960 in Greece while Rupert was visiting with his two brothers. Valia broke off her courtship with Eugene Kiriakis and Rupert dumped his then-fiancee` Meredith Holland to be with each other. However, Valia's father disapproved of the couple's union and both families (Rupert and Valia's) disowned them. The two left for America to start a new life together and shortly they settled down, having their first set of twins-Saffron and Riker. Rainbow Hummel In May 1968, Valia gave birth to a daughter whom she named Rainbow. Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Grandmothers Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Valia and Rupert's Family Category:Aunts Category:Widowed Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Hummel Family Category:Natchios Family